codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Geass Wiki:Voting
The Code Geass Wiki offers its users the opportunity to vote on a number of features, namely the Featured Article of the Month which appears on the Main Page. The following rules govern the process of voting on these features, and any other votes that may be taken. How to vote: |} * Vote by typing either of the following in the relevant sections: ** # Your reason/comment ~~~~ ** # Your reason/comment ~~~~ Rules of Voting: * Users are allowed to cast one "Support" vote only. If a user casts more than one "Support" vote, all of their votes will be moved to the "Deleted Votes" section by an Admin. The user will be notified about this by an Admin and will be invited to cast a new, proper vote. * Users may also use one "Oppose" vote. This serves only to highlight issues with a candidate - it does not count towards a candidate's total. * Reasons for supporting/opposing are given below. * You do not have to use the "Oppose" vote if you do not wish to. However, if you use the "Oppose" vote, you are strongly encouraged to also use the "Support" vote to suggest your alternative. * Any vote cast without using the or templates will be considered to be a vote in favour and will have added to it. * All votes must be signed. A user will be given until the end of voting deadline to sign their vote, otherwise it will be deleted. (You can sign your vote by adding 4 tildes to the end of it ~~~~ ) * A user may change his/her vote or stated reasons at any time until the end of voting deadline, so long as they do not post multiple votes. * The voting period ends on the penultimate day of the month to allow time for the feature to be prepared and put up on the first day of the new month. * Votes cast after the voting period has expired will not be counted. The timestamp on votes will be used to judge if a vote was made in time or not. * Users may not change the content of another users comments without their permission. It is what they wrote, and it is up to them to resolve any mistakes (except in the cases listed below). * Inappropriate statements or language may be removed by any user, and the entire vote may also be deleted by an Admin. * Further guidelines and rules for each vote undertaken are set out on their respective pages and must be adhered to. * Only the votes of users who have been on for a month will be counted. ** Out of these users only those who have been active (i.e. contributing to the wiki, not just forums) will be counted. ** Out of those users who are active only those "recently" active (i.e. within the past month as per the previous rule) will be counted. ** In addition active users are those with 5 or more edits within the corresponding months. Acceptable reasons for supporting/opposing: Support: * Yes: The candidate is a good quality article (' Be Specific'); * Yes: You think they are more suitable to be featured than the other candidates due to quality; * No: You just really like the character or think they are awesome or are going to do something special (which is speculation); * No: Voting for a candidate just because it looks like a candidate you do not want to win, will win; * No: Voting for an article obviously flawed and claiming it is better then one that doesn't suffer the same issue (blatant character preference); Oppose: * Yes: For articles, the article needs more work before it is ready to be featured (be specific); * Yes: For articles, you think the character has not played much of a prominent role in the story in the month of the vote; * Yes: You think that there is another article/quote/picture that is even more worthy of recognition (be specific about why this is); * No: You dislike the character(s) in the article; * No: You think they will win, but do not want them to win. Counting procedure: * All invalid votes will be removed before counting begins. Invalid votes include votes without proper reasons, as well as late, unsigned and multiple votes. * Once all invalid votes are removed, whichever candidate has the most total support votes wins. * In the event of a tie, the winner will be decided by a vote of the Admins to allow a speedy resolution. The oppose votes may be taken into consideration by the Admins. Failure to follow the rules: * Each instance of breaking the voting rules will result in the user being given a warning. * Three warnings will result in a two week block of the users account. * If the user's account is blocked a second time, it will be for three months. * Further offences may result in an indefinite blocking of the account. Genuine mistakes and not signing votes may be overlooked at the discretion of an Admin. Further information on the blocking of accounts can be found in our Blocking Policy. Navigation Category:Policy